Level 287/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | prevtype = Order | previous = 286/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient | next = 288/Dreamworld }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 45 }} Difficulty *There are tons of icing blocking the board and two chocolate spawners on the board, blocking the ingredient on the way. *The icing is likely to leave no option of what move to make for the first few moves and may force Odus to fall. *There are fewer icings here compared to its counterpart in Reality. However, an extra colour makes it harder to clear them. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points 1 ingredient x 10,000 points per ingredient = 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Break the icing as soon as fast as possible. Use special candies and its combinations to clear much more at the same time. However, remember that you are simply only going to bring one ingredient down, so concentrate clearing icings at the same area (clear many icings at the top of the board is really ineffective) *Moon struck occurs for five moves one time in the middle of the level. It will automatically start cascading candies and clearing more icings for you. Activating colour bombs at this stage will be detrimental for the icings, helping you to bring down the ingredient and pass the level quickly and with ease. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 90,000 points for two stars and an additional 190,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 25.00% (100,000 - 80,000) points / 80,000 points x 100% = 25.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 53.85% (200,000 - 130,000) points / 130,000 points x 100% = 53.846% compared to its Reality counterpart. Coupled with the board having an extra candy colour and only having the same number of moves as its Reality counterpart makes it even harder to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 2,000 points per move 90,000 points / 45 moves = 2,000 points per move for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,240 points per move 190,000 points / 45 moves = 4,222.22 points per move for three stars. This amount is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points 3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 700 points per striped candy has be earned from cascades.. Moreover, they will only earn a few hundred points for at least the first ten moves or even more as the blockers heavily restrict the available board space. *There are plenty of multi-layered icings which require plenty of moves to clear them. To make matters worse, an extra colour makes it even harder to clear them. *The chocolate spawners compound the problem of clearing the blockers. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale and lasts for five moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 45 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 11.11% 5 moves / 45 moves x 100% = 11.111% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Furthermore, the moon struck duration will be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the blockers and available board space negate this advantage. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 287 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Funky Fortress levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with one-layered icing Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with five-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Hard levels Category:Very hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with more candy colours than Reality